Oxygen-dependent biosynthetic pathways are threatened by oxygen depletion, and oxygen dependent enzyme activity appears to be regulated by oxygen availability. These studies will begin to define at a molecular level how oxygen availability influences enzyme content, rate of enzyme synthesis and rate of enzyme degradation of such oxygen-dependent enzymes.